Mute City
Mute City is the fourth and last track of the Egg Cup in Mario Kart 8. This course is based on the F-Zero series. Coins are not present naturally on this course, and can only be obtained by driving over the recharge pathways, Item Boxes, or picking up the coins dropped by other players. The staff ghost kart setup is Mario driving a Blue Falcon with Roller tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 8 The course twists a lot, and has tons of speed boosts. The only way to get coins in the track is to drive on the Boost Pads on the sides of the track. Right off the start, several boost pads and recharge paths (which gives them a maximum of ten coins) can be found. After a U-turn, the track begins to corkscrew before a large jump. Afterward, the track continues on a cylindrical route that continues to twist before another jump leads into an opening in a building. Here, two more recharge paths can be found before the race continues outside. After a few turns, the track becomes a down hill drive past a rocket and a few signs depicting Captain Falcon before it arrives at the finish line. Shortcuts *There is a mud section inside the U-turn after the exit of the building, that one can cut off if a Mushroom or Star is used. *The turn before the downhill section can be cut off by using a Mushroom through a muddy path leading to a ramp, which then leads to another ramp that can be used to get back to the main path. *One can use a Star or Mushroom to boost through two mud patches before going off the final jump to the finish line. Gallery MK8-DLC-Course-MuteCity-section.jpg|A panoramic view of the track. MK8-DLC-Course-icon-MuteCity.png|The track's icon. MK8-DLC-Course-MuteCity-Peach.jpg|Peach turning a corner in the Blue Falcon. Rosalina-Trick-MuteCity.jpg|Rosalina performs a trick while approaching the finish line. Mute_City_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp for this course. Trivia! *The track, along with the other downloadable courses, GCN Baby Park and Big Blue, takes place entirely in anti-gravity. *Signs and buildings throughout the course depict and reference the various ''F-Zero racers, including Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Dr. Stewart, Pico, Jody Summer, and Mr. EAD. *Instead of using the normal pre-race countdown and results theme, this course uses the F-Zero series equivalents; this is the first track in the Mario Kart series to do this, the second being Big Blue. The pre-race countdown theme only happens during Grand Prix and VS. Races, however. *One of the signs depicts an artwork of Captain Falcon alongside the text "Show me your moves!", a reference to his taunt in the Super Smash Bros. series. *A desert can be seen on the outskirts of the city, possibly a reference to the Sand Ocean course from the F-Zero series. *This course is one of two tracks in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe that don't have any physical obtainable coins, the other being Big Blue. Instead they have Recharge Pads in order to collect coins. References See also: Mute City de:Mute City Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Egg Cup tracks Category:DLC Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:DLC Tracks Category:Non-Mario Kart series Category:City Themed Courses